


We Are Simply Not Meant To Be

by Liquidation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Beta Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Prince Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidation/pseuds/Liquidation
Summary: If Victor had to pinpoint the first misunderstanding, it would have to be the night he first laid eyes on the beautiful whirlwind of a man that shared his younger brother's name.The second and biggest misunderstanding would be the nature of the relationship between the two.On the eve of Crown Prince Yuri Plitzesky's coronation, Prince Victor becomes acquainted with his younger brother's new husband.





	We Are Simply Not Meant To Be

After five years of serving as an ambassador for his kingdom, Prince Victor is finally sailing home for his little brother’s coronation. Growing up, the entire kingdom bet that he would become a chivalrous and charming alpha or a beautiful omega with hair like starlight. Instead, much to everyone’s surprise, Victor presented as a beta. With his slim chance of ever producing an heir, his parents, despite their advancing age, quickly tried for another child. Victor was thirteen when his mother died in childbirth, bringing Crown Prince Yuri into the world. In his grief, their father deteriorated and followed soon after. Yuri was only a baby and yet he had the weight of a nation resting on his shoulders. He was their last hope for an alpha heir to the throne.

It was debatable then if fate was kind. Yuri presented as an alpha, fortunately, but not even a week later he was promptly married off at the council's behest. Victor understood the time constraint. Since their father’s death, their grandfather had taken over his duties as king once more, but he wasn’t getting any younger. He understood the need for Yuri to mate and have heirs, especially at a time when their family line had no other successors. Victor understood, but Yura was only a child. By the time Victor received the news of his brother’s alpha status, Yuri had already been married. However, that is why he’s hurrying back home now. Victor might have missed the wedding but he refused to miss the coronation.

As soon as his ship docked, he was immediately scooped up by a familiar blonde man, though not necessarily the boy he came to see.

“Victor, mon cherie! It’s been too long!” Chris greeted, the alpha beamed as if he were the sun itself.

He laughed jovially in return as they strolled side by side back to the castle. “Too long indeed. I have so many stories to tell you from my journey. There’s one particular adventure that includes a seedy tavern, cheap rum, and a run away carriage that I know you’ll absolutely enjoy, but I’ll tell you all that later. It’s been so long since I’ve been home,” Victor said wistfully, taking in how much his kingdom has grown over the past five years, “what has changed?”

Chris smiled softly. “Everything and nothing. Yura is still a fiery kitten, though he’s matured a bit over the years. You just missed his wedding a week ago to a dark-haired omega prince from a foreign country.”

“A marriage of convenience,” he muttered bitterly. He never wanted such a thing for his little brother. “How is he handling it?”

To his surprise, Chris threw his head back and laughed. “Mon dieu, much better than we hoped. Of course little Yura was fiercely against it, even during their first meeting. Poor Otabek didn’t know what to do! Yura was cursing up a storm in the drawing room during their first tea session, but he and his now-husband seem to get along just fine! I’d say they finally warmed up to each other during the ball later that evening.” The blonde man was saucy enough to throw a wink his way. “Can you imagine? Someone taming Yura? His omega is a little bit older than him, but I think they balance each other quite nicely.”

Victor exhaled tiredly. “I still think he’s far too young, but I’m glad that he doesn't hate his omega."

Victor’s return was a quiet affair and he slipped by virtually unnoticed. The castle was practically abuzz, making preparations for both the ball that evening as well as the coronation the following day. It wasn’t until the ball that he remembered how much he hated these sort of events. They were just so stuffy and all polite pleasantries. He hoped he hadn’t forgotten his years of etiquette classes. Lilia would throttle him.

Oh but then he saw him, an omega with slicked back raven hair that showed off high cheekbones and red lips. Despite lacking convention, he wore a black fitted suit rather than a delicate ball gown that omegas were oft to wear, but Victor was far from complaining. He brought the room to life, dancing with all those who asked - omegas, betas, and alphas alike - and they flocked to him like moths to a flame. Victor was no different.

He didn’t care that he was being rude or that others gasped upon recognizing him. Victor finally found himself in the arms of the dancer, who boldly put his hand on his waist and took the lead. He danced beautifully, moving as if his body crafted the very music that drifted through the room. Victor’s knees nearly gave in like a blushing maiden. They danced and danced, Victor selfishly keeping the dancer all to himself throughout the night with little regret.

“You cut your hair,” the mystery man eventually blurted, before flushing a stunning red that matched his lips. Victor found the sight very endearing. “My apologies, that was out of line, your highness.”

He laughed in good humor. “Please, call me Victor. Yes, I did decide to cut it shortly after I began my travels. I found long hair hard to keep up when constantly sailing.” Victor suddenly took the lead as the song transitioned, surprising the man. “Now, you know who I am, but I’m at a bit of a disadvantage.”

Victor noted how adorable he looked when he blushed. “Y-Yuuri.”

“What a surprise! My brother is named Yuri.”

“I know,” he manage to reply before the orchestra died. “Thank you, your high-, Victor, but I must go. I promised to meet someone.”

“Wait!” Victor desperately clasped his hand before he could slip away. “Can I see you again?”

Yuuri looked so conflicted, but in the end, he fled. “I-I… I have to go. I’m sorry.”

Before he could follow, Yuuri was already lost in the crowd and Chris was immediately at his side.

“I see you already met him,” Chris observed carefully.

“Met who? Yuuri?” Victor asked in confusion. Chris didn’t have time to reply. Victor’s head whipped to the staircase as the trumpets announced his little brother’s entrance.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Crown Prince Yuri Plitzesky…”

His brother stood at the top of the staircase stoically with Otabek at his side. Five years had aged his little brother. Gone was the tiny child who clung to Victor’s side like a shadow. Now, a soon to be king stood proudly before his people, facing the masses behind an iron mask.

“… and Prince Consort Yuuri Katsuki-Plitzesky.”

Victor’s heart dropped and he paled as a familiar dark-haired man graciously took Yura’s proffered hand and took his place beside him. He smiled demurely, looking very regal yet kind. Every bit like a future queen on his brother’s arm.

“I know that look, Victor,” Chris muttered lowly between the two of them, “you can’t fall in love with him.”

“Oh Chris,” Victor despaired, unable to tear his eyes away from them, “I think I already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yurio and Yuuri were forced into a sudden marriage upon Yurio's presentation to benefit both of their countries through an alliance. However, they are unbonded - a fact they go through great lengths to hide from the rest of the world - and do not have a romantic or sexual relationship as both are uncomfortable with the idea. They have developed a mutual understanding and friendship over the course of their short marriage and bond over their love of dance. Since Yurio had to give up his dance lessons after presenting for propriety's sake, Yuuri takes to teaching him at night instead of sharing a bed.
> 
> Yurio has a secret crush on his personal bodyguard, an alpha named Otabek.
> 
> Victor is too far gone.


End file.
